With the development of business and public services, movable devices like trolleys or luggage barrows which facilitate user's carry of luggage and goods have been widely used in public places such as shopping mall, supermarket, and airport. In order to enable users to access more information on consumption or other related information easily and timely, electronic playback devices are installed on the conventional trolley and luggage barrow so that users can get information and merchants can play location information, navigation information, advertising information and other related information. However, since charging of a conventional trolley has to rely on fixed external power plug, the number of trolleys being charged simultaneously is limited by the number of the external power plugs. For a large public place having thousands of trolleys, it is difficult to charge a number of trolleys simultaneously, which is inconvenient.
Furthermore, exposed power supply port on a trolley or luggage barrow is disadvantageous to the safe use thereof, and liable to cause inconvenience in operation.
In addition, the conventional charging method requires a large number of fixed external power plugs, which causes the management thereof inconvenient and uneconomical.